The 74th Annual Hunger Games Rewrite!
by HungerGamezTribute
Summary: This is my first story! It is a rewrite of The Hunger Games! Please enjoy, review, and suggest things! Thank you very much and enjoy the story! ***I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!***
1. Chapter 1

I woke up at 7 a.m. It was my first reaping day. I am 12, I live in district 6, and did not want to be reaped for the 74th annual hunger games, nor go to the reapings. But, there is nothing I can do about it. My family wasn't that wealthy so I took out alot of tesserae. 37 to be exact.

Ever since my father disappeared, things took a turn for the worse in my family. My mother could never find work after then, so we became very poor. My brothers and I always have to get tesserae. They are all older than me.

"Tigo! Breakfast is ready!" called my mom. I walked out to the kitchen to find my 3 brothers already chowing down. I look nothing like them. They all have blonde hair with blue eyes, like my dad. I however, have brown hair and green eyes, like my mother. I sat down at the table and ate my breakfast.

"Time to go..." said my brother, Ronlo. My three brothers and myself walked to the reaping. "Name?" asked the peacekeeper taking blood. "Tigo Carmarito" I replied. She pricked my finger and scanned it saying it was a match. She directed me to the 12 year old section and my brothers went to their sections.

The escort and most recent victors went up on the stage. They guy won like 6 years ago and the woman won 9 years ago. We haven't had alot of victors. Prenita Haritaw, the district 6 escort started all the long boring speeches about the history of Panem and other stuff.

"And now it is time to select one courageous young man and woman for the honor of representing District 6 in the 74th annual Hunger Games. As usual, ladies first!" said Prenita Haritaw. She plucked out a piece of paper from the large glass bowl and called out, " This year, the woman who will be representing our district is...Natisia Limibaw!" A girl walked up who looked about 16 walked up to the stage. "Any volunteers?" asked Prenita. No one called out. Just dead silence.

"Now for the gentlemen!" Pretina picked a slip of paper out from the boys' bowl and then called out, "Tigo Carmarito!" I couldn't believe it. I was shocked, and frozen. I felt like I couldn't move at all. Pretina looked into the crowed. "Tigo?" My eyes were shifty. Someone must have noticed me and called the peacekeepers. They forced me onto the stage. I just stood there.

Pretina took our hands and called out, "Ladies and gentlemen here are the 74th annual Hunger Games District 6 tributes!" There was little applause. Natisia and I were lead into the Justice building for our goodbyes.


	2. GoodbyesTrain Ride!

Dread, Anger, Sadness, Hopelessness. These were the words running through my mind before my family came into the room. My mother came in first and we just sat there and hugged before she said, "Tigo, I want you to have this. It was your father's" She opened her hand and in it was a small silver ring. I put it on and hugged her. "Since I won't be returning...Goodbye." I said as I hugged her. "Don't talk like that. You will return!" pleaded my mom. I just shook my head and she walked out.

Next my brothers walked in. They all looked relieved that I was going to the games. We all just sat there staring for minutes until my oldest brother, Wylo broke the silence. "Well, my advice to you is don't die" he said. All of my other brothers started laughing. I just rolled my eyes. The peacekeeper escorted them out of the room. I just sat there waiting for someone else to come, but no one did.

Why would they? My family didn't really care about me, I don't have any friends, and don't need any. Besides, I will be dead within a matter of weeks anyway. My dead body will be being shipped back to my family for them to make funeral arrangements with it. No one will go to it. No one will grieve except maybe my mom. I could care less though.

After a few minutes, a group of peacekeepers escorted me and the other tribute to the train. Dang. I forgot her name already. We were asked a few questions from the interviewers and then whisked away onto the train. It was a nice train. The first place I went on it was to my room. It was very luxurious. I went out to the dining car to have dinner with everyone.

"We should arrive in the capitol by morning! What a joyous occasion!" squealed Prenita. I gave her a weird look and finished my dinner. Right after that I went to my room. I looked out the window. It was getting dark out. The train must have been going like 300 miles per hour. The trees were whizzing by. I sat down on my bed, changed into my pajamas, and dozed off.


End file.
